Der schwindelnde Flug durch die eisige Kälte
by TheKritty
Summary: Was alles passieren kann wenn Dean ein "bisschen" zuviel getrunken hat, der Impala bei der Reparatur ist und nur Sam und ein Paar äußerst niedliche Handschellen beim Nachhauseweg helfen können....One Shot und kein Wincest. Humor *g*


**Titel: **Der schwindelnde Flug durch die eisige Kälte

**Autor: **Kritty

**Fandom: **Supernatural (OS)

**Genre: **Humor (aber sowas von!^^)

**Raiting: **ab 9 /

**Pairing/ Personen: **nope,gaanix / Dean und Sammy

**Set:** Season 1 schätz ich mal, aber ist eigentlich egal (außer Season 4)

**Sonstiges/Inhalt: **Was alles passieren kann wenn Dean ein „bisschen zuviel" getrunken hat, der Impala bei der Reparatur ist und nur Sam und ein Paar Handschellen beim Nachhauseweg helfen können....

--- Das ist eine extreme Spontanitätsmaßnahme gewesen, das hier zu schreiben. Denn es ist eigentlich keine richtige Storyline, ergo nicht viel Spannung vorhanden. Aber mein Motto ist _Posten ist alles! _Und es muss ja trotzdem nicht irgendwo auf meinem PC verschimmeln^^ Lasst ein Review da, das wäre lieb^^.

**Disclaimer: **Erwähnte Personen und die zugrundeliegende Serie gehören nicht mir sondern Eric Kripke plus Team. Dean und Sammy, ich geb euch wieder wohlbehalten zurück an euren Schöpfer *beide tätschel*. Achja, und ich verdiene kein Geld mit der Story.

Übrigens ist die Story nicht betagelesen, macht mich also bitte auf alle Fehler aufmerksam :) LG, Kritty

* * *

**Der schwindelnde Flug durch die eisige Kälte**

Dean war es als konnte er nicht mehr atmen. Nein, falsch. Er **konnte**nicht mehr atmen. Jeder Atemzug blieb ihm im Halse stecken, die eisige Kälte ließ das Innere seines Halse erstarren und das schwere Etwas vor ihm blockierte seine schmerzende Brust. Das Blut rauschte ihm in den Ohren und es war so kalt....so verdammt kalt....

„Dean! Komm schon!", hörte er Sams dumpfe Stimme wie aus weiter Ferne. Sie erklang irgendwo vor ihm...nein, neben ihm...und es hörte sich an als würde sein Bruder während eines Gewitters über die tobenden Blitze und den wütenden Donner hinweg brüllen. Er wollte etwas sagen, doch sein leicht geöffneter Mund ließ nur die nächste eisige Welle aus Kälte über ihn hinweg rollen und er verschluckte sich. Er **verschluckte **sich. An **Luft**. Was geht hier vor sich? Der junge Jäger hustete schwach und wurde sich plötzlich bewusst, dass er die Augen geschlossen hatte. Sein Kopf lag seitlich auf etwas...harten. Nicht so hart wie eine Mauer aber auch nicht so weich wie ein Motelbett. Was zur Hölle....

Er öffnete den Mund zu einem zweiten Versuch – doch diesmal machte er den Fehler und versuchte gleichzeitig, die Augen zu öffnen. Was er innerhalb einer Sekunde erkennen konnte, ließ ihn innerhalb einer weiteren Sekunde die Augen sofort wieder schließen. Verdammt! Sowas von verdammt! In was war er da hineingeraten? Bunte Punkte tanzten vor seinen Augen von dem vergangenen Anblick. Noch immer flog alles an seinen geschlossenen Augen vorbei, ihn schwindelte es immer noch. Er musste eine höllische Gehirnerschütterung haben, dachte er als er die verschwommenen Konturen seines Umfeldes vor seinen geschlossenen Lidern versuchte zu vertreiben.

„Dean, Alter. Nicht locker lassen!"

Nicht locker lassen? Was...? Dean musste beinahe lachen...träume er? Hatte er Fieberträume? Lag es an der Gehirnerschütterung? Gut. Okay. Wie lautete eine der wichtigsten Winchesterregeln? Weißt du nicht, was vor sich geht, finde es heraus. Eine herausragende Erkenntnis und eine stichfeste Logik.... Und um herauszufinden, was vor sich geht, muss man Herr über seinen Körper sein. Dean legte die Stirn in Falten. Er war zumindest Herr über sein Denken. Und Herr über seinen Körper? ... Sein Gesicht war eisig kalt und sein Kopf pochte ein wenig., Fertig. Hals – rau und es tat weh beim Schlucken. Und er hatte einen ihm bekannten, äußerst ekligen Geschmack im Mund, Fertig. Seine Arme – eisig kalt, er hatte wohl nur ein T-shirt an. Und er befürchtete, dass er irgendwo angekettet war, an..nein um...so etwas wie...eine Säule. Seine Arme umarmten eine...Säule. Eine Säule. Mal davon abgesehen fühlte er nur dumpf seine Finger, fühlte wie seine Handgelenke von etwas hartem zusammengehalten wurden. Handschellen? Er war durch Handschellen um eine Säule angekettet. Dean verzog das Gesicht, was sich anfühlte als würde er einen Batzen harten Teig ausrollen . Sein Oberkörper – schmerzte, Fertig. Sein Bauch gab beunruhigende Laute von sich – nicht dass Dean die polternden Geräusche über das Rauschen in seinen Ohren – oh verdammt, die hatte er vergessen - hinweg hören konnte, aber er **fühlte **es, fühlte wie sich sein Darm unangenehm zusammenzog und sein Magen jeden Moment drohte, sich seine Speiseröhre hochzuschieben. Mitsamt Inhalt, wohlgemerkt. Und wie es sich anfühlte, wollte sein Magen auch noch gleich alle umliegenden Organe in die Luft jagen. Das war also auch geklärt. Seine Beine....nun – die waren genauso eisig und betäubt wie seine Arme, nur war er sich sicher, dass er eine wärmende Jeans in diesem Moment nicht sonderlich wärmend. Und seine Füße waren leicht nach vorne verlagert. Er wusste nun was vor sich ging, oder? Nein, natürlich nicht. Keine Ahnung hatte Dean. Ihm war scheißkalt, das Rauschen in seinen Ohren nahm zu, ein niemals endender kalter Wind blies ständig über sein Gesicht und er wagte immer noch nicht, seine Augen zu öffnen. Und er verstand immer noch nicht, was Sam sagte.

„Dean....komm schon, erzähl!"

Erzählen...Sam, verdammt, ich liege hier herum, an eine verdammte Säule gefesselt, kann meine verdammten Augen nicht aufmachen und mir ist verdammt nochmal verdammt schlecht! Zufrieden atmete Dean durch die Nase aus. Das hat gut getan. Nur schade, dass kein einziges Wort seine Lippen auch nur ansatzweise verlassen hatte. Und Dean stolperte selbst über ein gefluchtes Wort seinerseits. Lag er? Nein, er lag bestimmt nicht. Er saß. Und zwar **auf **etwas. Etwas war** zwischen **seinen** Beinen. **Aus reinem Reflex presste er die Beine zusammen, doch es ging nicht. Dean wurde mit einem Mal schwindelig._ Hey, ich hab meine Augen doch garnicht aufgemacht. _Unfair. Das Schwindelgefühl verstärkte sich, hinzukam das beängstigende Gefühl des Schwebens. Schwebens? Nein, Rasens. Dean **raste. **Ohne die Beine zu bewegen. Er **flog**. Dem jungen Jäger rutschte das Herz in die Hose. Er wollte nicht fliegen. .. Er räusperte sich, ignorierte das unangenehme Kratzen im Hals und öffnete den Mund.

„ääm?" Na das hatte ja prima geklappt.

„Ja, Dean?" Aber wofür sind kleine Brüder sonst gut wenn nicht als Dolmetscher für die berüchtigte Dean-Murmel-Sprache?Nichtsdestotrotz versuchte Dean noch einmal, den Namen seines Bruders auszusprechen. Wäre doch gelacht wenn...

„äm..." Gut. Es darf gelacht werden.

„Ist schon okay, Dean." kam die Gegenantwort. Und Sam lachte leise. Er **lachte. **

„Nichustich..." platzte Dean heraus. Man musste sein Image doch bewahren.

„Ich lach nicht über dich. Vielleicht ein wenig. Die ganze Situation, Dean."

Was zum Teufel war daran lusig? Er war an eine Säule gekettet und flog durch die Luft, ihm war schlecht, kalt und schwindelig...und Sam sollte nun eigentlich bei ihm angekommen sein. Ihn befreien.

„...kommst du?Schwndlich..." Es wurde immer besser.

„Was? Wie meinst du das, ob ich komme?"

„Schwndlich..."

Wieder dieses Lachen. Komm schon Sam, so witzig ist das echt nicht! Was ist denn los!

„Natürlich ist dir schwindelig. Du bist grade hier aufgewacht, da wäre mir auch schwindelig."

Huh._ Natürlich ist mir schwindelig. _Ist doch normal. Sam. Wirklich. Was. Ist. Los.

Dean wurde langsam unruhig. Er konnte seinen Magen nicht mehr lange unter Kontrolle halten und die Seite seines Gesichtes, die an die ...sonderbar...weiche Säule gedrückt war, tat langsam aber sicher weh.

„Mach die Augen auf, Dean"

Ha, er muss da sein. _Warum befreit er dann nicht meine Hände? _Uh...und dieses Fliegen, dieses Rasen soll aufhören! Da...der Magen...samt Inhalt...

„Sam!" Da, er hatte es geschafft. Du solltest stolz sein, Sammy!"

„Dean?" erschrocken, ja das war die richtige Tonlage, Sam. Eine weitere Winchesterregel: Erkenne den Ernst der Lage wenn du in einer ernsten Lage bist. Diese Logik...einfach unglaublich.

„Dean, was ist?"

„...schlecht!" brachte Dean hervor und das Leben kam wieder in seinen Körper. Natürlich, sobald der Magen beginnt, körperinterne Organe herumzuschleudern, fangen auch die Körperanhängsel Feuer. Als erstes riss Dean an seiner Handfessel, hob seinen Kopf und riss seine Augen auf.

Und dann geschahen mehrere Dinge zugleich, die Reihenfolge brachte Dean danach nie wieder zusammen. Und so ein sonderbares Gefühl hatte er seither nie wieder gehabt. Er stellte einerseits im Bruchteil einer Sekunde fest, dass , als er sich zur Seite beugte und an den Handschellen zog, die angebliche Säule auf sonderbare Art und Weise nachgab – _Das ist verstörend und absolut eklig, was zum Teufel!_. Andererseits konnte er dieses Mal schneller die zermürbenden vorbei rasenden verschwommenen Konturen ausmachen und identifizieren: es waren Häuser die vorbei flogen – _Dann fliegen hier die Häuser, und nicht ich? - _und desweiteren blickte er nach dem mordsmäßigen Schwindel, den ihm der Blick auf die rasenden und fliegenden Häuser beschert hatte auf den in Dämmerung getauchten Asphalt, der beunruhigend schnell unter seinen Füßen dahinglitt und es ihm unmöglich machte, sein Herz zu beruhigen, dass gerade einen Marathon klopfte. Und das wiederum trug nicht dazu bei, seinen Mageninhalt wieder die Speiseröhre hinunterzupressen und die Organe vom Brennen abzuhalten. Deswegen war ihm alles egal und er beugte sich noch ein wenig weiter zur Seite – und das war der Tropfen für das berühmt berüchtigte Überlauffass.

Ein erschrockenes und panisches „Alter, DEAN!" , ein Schlenkern von dem Ding unter und **zwischen **Deans Beinen, ein unheilvoller Ruck – und das Rauschen hörte auf, der Wind stoppte und Dean flog bestimmt hundert Meter im hohen Bogen zur Seite, es folgte ein wahrer Felsblock, schmerzhaft auf seinem Bauch landend – tatsächlich waren es nur zwei Meter, und es war Sam, der auf ihn fiel. Und gerade jetzt, als er in dieser jämmerlichen und erniedrigenden Situation war – nämlich auf dem Boden und unter Sam, letzterer immer noch in einer erzwungenen Umarmung seinerseits – wurde ihm alles klar. Natürlich. Er hatte getrunken. Alleine. Sein Impala wartete derzeit auf ein Ersatzteil. Sie waren schon seit drei Tagen in dieser verfluchten Stadt. Er hatte viel getrunken. Er war ohne Sam in der Bar gewesen. Umpf. Er hatte verdammt viel getrunken. Er war sturzbesoffen gewesen....und da fiel ihm wieder ein, warum er dieses kleine Chaos veranstaltet hatte. Innerhalb einer Sekunde kickte er Sam mit seinen Knien von sich runter, zog seine Arme gleichzeitig über Sams Kopf, drehte sich auf die Knie – und sein Mageninhalt konnte endlich die Freiheit sehen. Oder eben den Bürgersteig. Juchhe, genieße die frische Luft und die eisige Kälte, du Inhalt meines Magens.

Nach einigem Husten,Würgen und Keuchen ließ er sich zurück auf seinen Allerwertesten zurück und strich sich über die Stirn. Die übrigens immer noch eiskalt war. Er schloss kurz die Augen und versuchte, sein rasendes Atmen wieder unter Kontrolle zu bekommen – an diesem Abend gab es einfach zuviel Gerase....er hörte Sam leise lachen.

„Alter, wenn du mal gesoffen hast..."

„Hör auf, Sam!" erwiderte der Angesprochene kratzig. Er öffnete die Augen und starrte Sam böse an, der vor ihm stand und auf ihn hinab grinste.

Er versuchte noch einmal seinen Bruder mit seinem Blick zu töten – sicher ist sicher – und drehte seinen Kopf dann in Richtung der Abflugsstation, wo alles seine Wendung genommen hatte. Er legte die Stirn in Falten und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ich fasse es nicht. Ich bin tausend Tode gestorben und..." er schüttelte immer noch den Kopf und stand dann leicht schwankend auf, die helfende Hand seines kleinen Bruders wegschlagend..., „...und ich fahre verdammt nochmal nur** Motorrad.**" Sam schaute ihm geradewegs ins Gesicht, nur um in Sekundenschnelle sein erleichtertes Lächeln in ein breites Schuljungengrinsen umzuändern und dann schließlich schallend loszulachen.

„Sam. Nicht witzig!"

„Doch, Dean..." Sam warf seinen Kopf zurück und lachte laut weiter..., „doch, das ist witzig. Aber sowas von! Alter...du warst sturzbesoffen... oder bist.....und der Impala....und - du...hinten auf diesem Motorrad..."

Sam wischte sich Lachtränen aus den Augen und versuchte sein Lachen zu unterdrücken – und dieser Versuch scheiterte kläglich, ein hohles Glucksen entkam stattdessen seinem breitgrinsenden Mund und Dean musste gegen seinen Willen nun ebenfalls grinsen. Er schaute nochmal auf das Motorrad, das nun etwa zwei Meter neben ihnen auf dem Bürgersteig lag. In seinem Schönheitsschlaf der Betrunkenen hatte er wohl überhaupt nichts verstanden. Geschweige denn dass er auf einem Motorrad dahin flog, der Wind um sein Gesicht gepfiffen hatte – und dass jene Säule Sam gewesen war. Er war an Sam....

...Dean starrte auf die Handschellen vor sich. _Verdammt... _In was für einer Bar war er nochmal gewesen?

Die Handschellen waren tatsächlich Handschellen. Und zwar jene von der schönsten Sorte. _Sarkasmus. _Eine weitere wichtige Winchesterregel. In erniedrigenden und emotionalen Momenten, ist Sarkasmus unabdingbar angebracht. Dieser Moment zählte zu den erniedrigenden.

„Sam."

Der war noch dabei sich die Tränen aus den Augen zu wischen, schaute aber sofort kichernd und glucksend zu seinem großen Bruder.

Und der hob seine Hände- direkt vor Sams Gesicht. Den Mörderblick in den Augen. _Sam, du wärst schon dreimal tot umgefallen._

„Sam. Diese Handschellen."

Und das war zuviel für Sam. Erneut prustete er los und brach schallend in Gelächter aus.

Dean starrte auf die rosanen, mit Federn dekorierte Fesseln um seine Hände. Wenn ihn nun jemand gesehen hatte? Dean versuchte, seinen Bruder weiterhin böse anzuschauen. Doch das ging nicht. Der Abend war einfach zu perfekt. Stattdessen blitzte es in seinen Augen auf, sein Mund verzog sich in ein breites, teuflisches Grinsen und er stieß seine Hände nach vorne, schwang seine Arme , verbunden durch die elenden Handschellen um seinen Bruder, kickte ihm seitlich in die Beine und schon waren beide wieder auf dem Boden, in einem Gerangel von eiskalten Beinen,Armen und rosanen, im Wind hin und her fliegenden Handschell-Federn. In Sekundenschnelle hielt Dean Sams Nacken in eisernem Handgriff und in seinen Augenwinkeln sah er schon das Werkzeug seines nächsten Angriffs – sein Mageninhalt hatte beschlossen, auf eben der Stelle des Bürgersteigs sesshaft zu werden. Er drehte seinen Kopf grinsend zu seinem Bruder herum und sagte drohend:

„Soso. Du hast also versucht, meinen **an**getrunkenen Zustand auszunutzen. Willst du mir was beichten, Bruderherz?"

* * *

Ende.

**Danke fürs Lesen**- jetzt ein paar Sekunden für ein Review opfern, das wäre sehr sehr lieb! LG,Kritty


End file.
